As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,495,907; 4,770,133; 4,862,865; and 4,921,734; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse methods and apparatus for repairing cylinder blocks.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented repair methods are neither suitable nor practical from a finished product or cost standpoint for use on large diesel engine cylinder blocks.
Needless to say in instances wherein fleets of diesel engine vehicles are employed, a desirable objective is to keep the engines running and serviceable for as long a time as possible to maximize the benefit derived from the investment in the vehicles.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among owners of diesel engines for a relatively simple and inexpensive method of refurbishing engine cylinder blocks to prolong the useful life of the engines without any loss of engine performance; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.